


Tongue-Tied

by ElizaSam



Series: You're Such a Tease (Malec) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets SO desperate for it, Anal Plug, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus teases Alec and leaves him hanging, Malec Smut, Sexy Times, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, butt plug, family dinner is not the time for a butt plug, mild gaping, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaSam/pseuds/ElizaSam
Summary: When Magnus throws out the idea of a butt plug, Alec is cautiously curious. That is, until he's left in the middle of family dinner with it still in.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Series: You're Such a Tease (Malec) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664368
Comments: 9
Kudos: 380
Collections: Malec One Shots





	Tongue-Tied

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Magnus couldn’t help but smirk at the look on his boyfriend’s face. Alec’s eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape, only the shock of Magnus’s request keeping his cheeks from reddening. He had turned from shutting the door and was now frozen upon seeing the object in Magnus’s hand. 

“Not in the least, darling.” Magnus replied, approaching his stunned Shadowhunter. “I even made sure it would match your outfit.”

Alec shook his head, walking around his boyfriend into the spacious living room. “Magnus. I have family dinner in less than an hour. I- I- I can’t-” 

Magnus took pity on his stuttering Alexander, setting the plug down on a nearby table before pressing a finger against warm, parted lips. Shy eyes met his own, and it was only the slight curiosity peeking through that kept him from throwing out the idea altogether. 

Despite the crash course he’d had received in the last few weeks, Alec was still incredibly innocent. This was his first relationship, his first experience with anyone, let alone a man. Hand holding, kissing, even the warm press of Magnus’s body against his own when they curled up together at night had taken time to get used to.

Lately, the pair had embraced the physical side of their relationship. Though Magnus had initially waited for Alec to make the first move, he now thoroughly enjoyed introducing his blushing boyfriend to new ways of attaining pleasure, both together and alone. Alec was still hesitant to play without Magnus’s sure, teasing hands, but he was getting better. 

“You know I would never force you, love, but consider it for a moment before you reject the idea.” 

Dark, messy locks waved from an imperceptible nod, and the Shadowhunter settled onto the couch, though his knee bounced up and down nervously. “I’m listening.”

Magnus sat down and pressed a hand gently on Alec’s leg, stilling it. “It would only be for an hour or two. You’re already coming back tonight, and I promise you will be rewarded.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, delighting in the flush that decorated his boyfriend’s cheeks. “It’s a relatively small plug, no bigger than a few fingers, and I would- of course- prepare you. I _know _you can take more.”__

__Chocolate eyes met golden eyes as the corner of Alec’s mouth turned upward. “Yeah, well…” He glanced toward the plug where it sat innocently on the side table. “Can I… can you…”_ _

__“Would you like to see it?”  
At the small nod, blue sparks floated the plug across the room and into Alec’s hand. _ _

__The plug was made of smooth glass, clear and tinted a deep, navy blue color. Its size was modest, clearly designed for comfortable wear rather than teasing, and the pear shape tapered where it met the part meant to be worn outside the body. Here was the only extravagant aspect. Attached to the base was a small rosebud made of glass with a winking silver rhinestone in the middle. While more flashy than Alec’s personal taste, though Magnus doubted his boyfriend had ever considered this piece of apparel, he had indulged himself. The warlock could hardly wait to see how beautifully his Alexander would wear it._ _

__“It’s- It’s actually kind of pretty.”_ _

__“I thought so as well, Alexander.” Magnus replied happily. “Would you like to try it on?”_ _

__Alec nodded, handing the plug back to Magnus and following toward their bedroom. He stood quietly next to the bed, bending when Magnus’s fingers pressed onto the small of his back. A pillow appeared under his stomach, and he rested on his elbows after wiggling out of his constricting jeans._ _

__At the click of a bottle opening, Alec’s head fell down into his arms. He wasn’t scared or nervous. Magnus tended to be overprotective, and Alec knew he would never do anything to cause harm. Rather, the Shadowhunter was somewhat embarrassed by the inklings of excitement coursing through his body. He hadn’t experienced such eagerness before Magnus, and he was only just getting used to the feeling. When the two of them were… exploring… Alec felt wild and wanton and alive, emotions the Clave would never approve of._ _

__The press of a finger brought Alec out of his thoughts. It was slow but insistent, accompanied by soft kisses making their way from his deflect rune down his back. The sensitive part of his inner thigh was being massaged, and a slight groan slipped from his lips. Before he could even consider being embarrassed, the tip of Magnus’s index finger breached him and all the air left his lungs._ _

__A low, guttural grunt escaped his lips, drawn out as Magnus pressed further in. Rationally, Alec knew he had taken much more in the past, but the finger slowly pushing in and out felt huge. He could feel _everything _. Soon, a second finger joined the first, scissoring and dragging deliciously against his burning inner walls. It took everything in Alec’s control to not buck into the bed when a third nudged its way inside.___ _

____“Doing alright, Alexander?”_ _ _ _

____Alec could barely nod, caught up in the pleasure coursing through his body. It was both too much and not enough. “By the Angel-” he gasped, body tensing when Magnus brushed against a spot buried deep within him._ _ _ _

____“Darling,” Magnus whispered, “you’re absolutely incredible.” He pulled his fingers from his lover’s grasp, breath hitching when Alec clenched as if trying to pull them back inside. Magnus was far more experienced when it came to physical intimacy, and he knew all too well what his boyfriend was feeling. The sudden emptiness would be wrenching, frustrating even, and it was the moment Magnus had been waiting for._ _ _ _

____“Magnus, come o- RAZIEL!”_ _ _ _

____The stretch was perfect. Alec was wide enough to accommodate the plug yet tight enough that he still strained to take it in.The round glass was pressing against his walls, forcing him open, while the pressure on his rim grew. By the time the cool base finally sat against his burning skin, Alec had his eyes shut tight and was gasping for breath._ _ _ _

____Warm hands stroked up and down his back, calming him until the tension in his muscles faded away and only a slight pressure remained where the plug was buried. A pleasure-filled fog surrounded Alec’s brain, but he was just able to make out Magnus’s murmurs._ _ _ _

____“Alexander…”_ _ _ _

____Without Magnus’s ministrations, Alec’s body had tried to return to its natural position, and the plug had entirely disappeared within the Shadowhunter. That is, except for the rosebud attached to the base. The glass flower had settled between flushed cheeks, peeking out just enough for the rhinestone to catch the light. The result was breathtaking, enticing, and absolutely filthy._ _ _ _

____Silence stretched across the room, only Alec’s soft panting heard as he moved gently forward and back, adjusting to the foreign object. He could feel Magnus’s eyes boring into his exposed and taut skin, and the hand stroking his back disappeared as Magnus stepped back a few feet._ _ _ _

____“Like what you see?” The words were rough, almost growled out._ _ _ _

____The sharp intake of breath was enough of an answer. Alec grinned into the mattress as his right hand slowly inched down toward his hole. He pressed against his straining rim, the skin burning and sensitive._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Alexander…”_ _ _ _

____The Shadowhunter’s eyes were squeezed shut again, the exploration of his current predicament sending waves of pleasure coursing. But it wasn’t enough. He could feel everything, there was absolutely no question of that, but he couldn’t see._ _ _ _

____“How’s it look?” His voice was gruff but tinged with softness, a mix of hidden insecurity and a yearning to know. “Does it look okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, darling,” Magnus breathed. “You look absolutely exquisite.” Reaching forward, he traced Alec’s stretched rim, fingers conveniently missing the plug. Groans fell from Alec’s parted lips when his own fingers were captured and pressed back against the mattress, unable to relieve any of the pressure._ _ _ _

____Pale hips wiggled on the bed. “Magnusss…”_ _ _ _

____“You look so full, darling. Do you feel full?” A smirk pulled at the edge of Magnus’s mouth as his boyfriend whimpered and nodded. “Do you feel stretched? Stuffed to the brim?” Navy painted nails trailed up and down sensitive areas, teasing the Shadowhunter. It was hard to miss the shaking of Alec’s legs or the straining of his arms as he fisted the sheets next to his head, and soft moans escaped from pink, bitten lips. Alec was close. “Would you like some help there, darling? I’d be happy to take it out, make sure that it scrapes against every inch of your walls on the way. Maybe I’ll twist it a few times and have you _beg _. How’s that sound?”___ _ _ _

______“Ple- please, Magnus. I’ll- I’ll blow you right here, right now. Or… or we can do whatever you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus hummed approvingly, leaning down to whisper the next words into his boyfriend’s ear. “As tempting as that is… I believe you have a family dinner to get to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Snapping his fingers, Magnus redid Alec’s jeans and removed the pillow. He grinned at the grunt that slipped from Alec’s mouth, indicating that the plug had moved._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alec, meanwhile, was in shock. The tight fit of his jeans squeezed his cheeks tighter around the plug, and the rough fabric was rubbing against his member. Precum had already stained the front of his jeans, and he knew the thin fabric of his black t-shirt did nothing to hide his hardened nipples._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking a small step forward, pleasure jolted throughout Alec’s body. An unhindered moan escaped as the plug barely grazed his prostate before shifting away. He took another step and another, desperate for the brush of pleasure to return, until he stood in front of Magnus, glaring at the warlock’s gleeful expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Magnus, this is not funny,” he growled, though the words were ruined as another groan escaped his lips. “Damn it, Magnus. You’ve- you’ve got to take it out- _shit _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t think so, Alexander. And-” _snap _“you are not to touch yourself until you get back. I know how desperate you can get.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a quick peck on the cheek, Magnus snapped his fingers together, sending Alec to his room at the Institute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shit, shit, _shit _,” Alec cussed, collapsing against the wall. His hand was frozen five inches away from his crotch, an invisible force ensuring that he couldn’t touch himself or relieve any pressure. “Stupid warlock boyfriends… _crap _, come on!” The front of his jeans were soaked, and the hard line of his cock was unmistakable. Anybody within a twenty mile radius would know what was up._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A fist banged on the bedroom door, the click of stilettos giving away its owner. “Alec- what are you doing in there? You’re late!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I- uh… I’m coming, Iz.” He called, waiting until Izzy could be heard walking away. “Or at least I wish I was.” Cursing again, Alec grabbed a sweater long enough to cover most of his crotch before stumbling over to open the door. A sweater in July might be odd, but it was a vast improvement over the truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Twenty minutes later, the sweater was proving to be the worst decision of Alec’s life. Sweat was dripping down his back and beading at his forehead, hidden only by a few unruly locks of hair. His face felt hotter than Edom, and the kitchen was practically boiling. His mother had decided to cook a spicy noodle dish which Alec would have thoroughly enjoyed on any other day, but the heat from the steam and the burning of spice further contributed to his red face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He breathed in slowly, trying to cool himself down, and instantly regretted it. “Acho!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Bless you, Alec.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thank you, Mother.” Alec practically spit the words out, his jaw clenched tightly. The sneeze had swept through his body and jostled the plug nestled inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Until then, Alec had managed to hide the plug’s presence fairly well. He could almost ignore it when sitting absolutely still, and his extensive training throughout childhood had instilled both discipline and a strong will. Alec had been determined to make it through the night with his family being none the wiser._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But, the sneeze changed everything. As his nose worked to clear out the spices, Alec’s entire lower body had shuttered and clenched. The plug had shifted a few millimeters to the left and directly onto his prostate. Its tip pressed against the spot continuously, and Alec’s current sitting position caused his entire body weight to settle on the now warm glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Pleasure was coursing through his veins, muscles flexing and blood burning, as every ounce of will power was concentrated on his throbbing rim and aching cock. _I will not come at the dinner table. I will not come at the dinner table. I will not come at the dinner table... _Alec chanted to himself, begging his body to relax and focus on something- anything else. But his brain wouldn’t listen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His jeans were beyond destroyed. Having started dinner with an embarrassingly wet crotch, the area was now practically dripping. The denim was damp and sticky against his leg, and Alec was sure it would cling when he went to stand up. The thought of his jeans, so tight against his backside that the end of the plug would stick out, announcing its presence to his entire family, was enough for him to come right then. It shouldn’t have turned him on so much, but Alec was beyond the point of reason. He needed to come. Preferably while being impaled by his stupid, teasing warlock boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey man, you okay?” Jace asked, interrupting Alec’s thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alec gulped. “Yea, I’m good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You look like Simon when he’s trying to talk to a hot girl or Clary when she’s told she can’t do something.” Jace squinted, his eyes fixed on Alec’s burning face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And how would you know that, Jace?” Izzy interrupted, laughing as the blond Shadowhunter scowled in her direction. “It’s not like you’ve ever told her no… for anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shut up, Izzy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh please, Jace. We all know-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Seriously man,” a shoulder knocked against Alec’s own, jostling him and the plug. “What’s wron-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“DON’T TOUCH ME.” Alec’s words were rushed and overly intense, but he could barely keep from coming in his pants when the warmth from Jace’s shoulder had touched his own. His body was coiled and tense, ready to spring at the slightest nudge. “I- I just-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Damn, Alec. Cranky much?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alec took a few deep breaths. “I’m not cranky. I’m-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You are cranky. Got a stick up your ass or something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Or something…” Alec muttered to himself. If only Jace knew how close to the truth he had actually come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The remainder of the evening passed uneventfully if you didn’t count the _freaking butt plug _wedged in Alec’s twitching hole. Despite avoiding the questioning looks from his siblings and his mother’s attempt to check his temperature, Alec could not call the night successful. In fact, he was so hot and so turned on that he couldn’t call much of anything. Well, besides Magnus, that was.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Magnus Bane speaking.” The warlock’s voice was teasing and gleeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Get me- shit- Magnus, get me out of here. Now.” A portal opened next to Alec less than a second later, and he dove into it, already stripping off his clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As his boyfriend stepped from the portal, Magnus was shocked to see Alec naked as the day he was born. His normally pale skin was flushed a delicious pink color, hair tangled and going every which way, and his long cock was leaking as it flopped against his stomach. Magnus barely had time to observe these details before Alec was leaning over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You- Magnus Bane- are going to take this _fucking plug _out of me right this minute. And then, you’re going to stop whatever is keeping me from jerking off. Got it?” Alec hardly waited for confirmation from his shocked boyfriend before continuing. “And then you’re going to fuck me. Hard.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Magnus could count on one hand the number of times he’d ever been speechless. Surprised or shocked, perhaps; but rarely was he left completely without words. But this? Hearing Alec curse and talk so explictly about sex? Listening as his boyfriend practically growled in his ear? Seeing Alec’s hand push and grab against the invisible barrier preventing him from touching himself?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Magnus Bane was completely and utterly tongue-tied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Magnus!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________At his name, Magnus looked up into the steely eyes of his boyfriend. They left no room for argument. “As- as you wish, Alexander.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________With a snap, the two were in bed, Magnus’s arm caging Alec in. He caught the Shadowhunter’s lips in a sloppy kiss, tongues clashing, as he wrapped a hand around Alec’s shaft. The groan he elicited was so raw and so deep that he stopped in his tracks. A larger hand quicked encased his own and began to move both rapidly up and down, Magnus’s former spell completely extinguished.  
It only took a few strokes for Alec to come. His entire body shook with the force of the orgasm, legs shaking and eyes clenched tightly shut. Because of this, he didn’t see Magnus’s hand headed south until it pressed against the base of the plug. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Fucking- Magnus!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The warlock smirked, fingers tracing the red and stretched rim. “Why Alexander, I have never heard you cuss so much in our entire relationship.” Fingers grabbed the plug, drawing it out less than an inch before slowly rotating it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The movement was nothing short of torture. Alec’s walls were beyond sensitive, and every turn caused the plug to bump against his prostate. Hips careened upward, physically forcing the plug to move in and out. “I’ve- _shit _\- I’ve never- Magnus, you’re killing me!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________There was no warning. One second Alec was aching with want; the next, the plug was being ripped from his body, forcing his hole to expand around the wider middle section. All breath was gone, his chest heaving up and down, as fingers pressed nimbly into his loosely gaping rim. The hole was no larger than a half an inch, but even that left Alec feeling completely wild. He’d never gaped before. Hell, he hadn’t even known what gaping was until recently. But now… he was open and empty and _aching _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I need- Magnus, I need-” Alec’s voice was uneven and stuttering, his early confidence replaced by complete and utter need._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Shh, I’ve got you, Alexander.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, trying to calm the shaking man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Carefully, he lined up with Alec’s rim, teasing for only a moment before thrusting hard, stopping only when he’d bottomed out. Magnus could feel as Alec’s body adjusted, accommodating for his length. Alec was panting, arms wrapped around Magnus’s neck and pressing the two of them as close together as possible. It took only a few seconds before he was wrapping his legs around Magnus’s waist and whispering “move” into his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Their bodies slid together, grinding and thrusting at the same time. Skin met skin, and chocolate eyes held golden eyes, refusing to look away. Their coupling was more than a carnal need for pleasure or a night of satisfaction. As Magnus’s and Alec’s eyes held and their bodies moved, they were connected on physical, mental, and emotional levels, reaching climax as one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Are you okay, darling?” Magnus asked, rolling off of Alec. He quickly cleaned the both of them up before collecting his exhausted boyfriend in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Alec relaxed in Magnus’s embrace, moving to nuzzle against his neck. “Hm, I’m great.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Good enough for us to try this again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Absolutely,” Alec replied, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. “However, next time, I want _you _to be wearing the plug.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so I'd appreciate any feedback, suggestions, etc.!


End file.
